Untitled
by ArieCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were six. What happens when Bella finally realizes her feelings for Edward? Will he deny her or will she get sick of being bounce back friend? All Human.


Chapter One

NO ONE"S POV

_FlashBack_

_On the ground, in the park, of Forks where there is no sunshine rays that shine everyday with little rainbows. Nope, just rain and clouds. A little, brown haired and eyed, girl was crying for her mother because she had fell and scraped her knee. Renee, her mother, was on the other end of the park with a lady with brown-blonde hair and they were deeply in conversation. So she tried to get up and walk it off, but she just fell back down and started crying again. Just as she was going to scream for her mother, a little boy with brown-blonde hair and beautiful green-emerald eyes came up to her._

"_Hi, my name is Edward; I just made six." he put up six fingers to show, "Are you okay? Pretty girls shouldn't cry." The little girl smiled and sniffled at the comment._

"_Hello, nice to meet you Edward. My name is Isabella but you can call me Bella because I don't really like my first name." Bella looked down at her knee and sniffled again. "I fell and hurt my knee and its bleeding. I can't get up and go to my mom over there." She pointed to her mom who was still talking with the pretty lady._

_Edward looked where Bella pointed and smiled. "That's my mom too" Bella looked confused at him. _

"_No…………… that's my mom and I don't have a brother so that can't be your mom. Trust me I would remember if we were brother and sister. "She was looking at him like he had two heads. Edward chuckled before helping her up to walk over to her mother._

_As they got to Renee, she looked at Bella then ran quickly to her side to see if she was okay. _

"_I'm okay mom. My new friend Edward helped me." Bella said and then took his arm and went to where the lady who was talking to her mother. Distance didn't do this lady justice. Bella noticed that the lady was smiling brightly at her and Edward as they walked up to her and Renee. _

"_Hi, my name is Esme," she looked at Edward, "What's you friend's name Edward?"_

_Bella seemed confused to why this Esme knew Edward's name._

_Bella took Edward's hand and whispered to him," Edward were not suppose to talk to strangers --didn't your mother ever teach you not to," _

_Edward began to giggle at the confused and scared look on Bella's face, "Silly Bella this is my mom," Edward continued to laugh at her so did Renee and Esme. She blushed bright crimson at her bewilderment._

_She quickly tried to get them to stop laughing at her by introducing her self to Esme, Edward's mom, "Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella"_

_When she stepped forward she didn't noticed her shoestrings were untied and she was going down. As she waited for the impact with the ground to come she felt two little but firm arms around her waist and she looked up into emerald sparkling eyes with amusement, and she blushed and began to huff at her clumsiness. She heard Edward chuckle, she looked up to pout at him and he had bent his head down to kiss her cheek and there lips touched for their first kiss together._

_As soon as the kiss ended Edward pulled backed and looked in her eyes…….._

_She screamed, "Ewwwww. MOOOOOM! I have to go the hospital I have COOTIES!"_

_She thought she saw hurt flash in his eyes but it quickly turned into playfulness. _

_He began to chase her around and trying to kiss her again and she screamed for him to stop because she didn't want to have to get a shot from her doctor._

_Flashback ended_

11 Years later…

Bella's POV

I'm now 17 years old, sitting in Literature class day dreaming about my childhood best friend when suddenly I became aware of three things.

First, Edward and me are still best friends more than ever. Second, I have this urge and I don't know how strong that urge might be but I wouldn't mind kissing Edward now. And Third I'm irrevocably in love with him.

A/N: Please let me know if you don't like it. Postive and Negative welcomed with Open arms. ;)


End file.
